


Shovel Talk

by Jael



Series: Time After Time [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/pseuds/Jael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to "People Like Us," set in my "If I Never" continuity. Cisco Ramon has been expecting this talk. He did not, however, expect precisely how it would go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shovel Talk

Someday, Cisco Ramon muses as he eyes the man who's just sauntered into STAR Labs, he will fail to flinch at the sight of this particular visitor.

Today is not that day.

Although, he admits to himself as he watches Leonard Snart's slow stroll toward his bank of computers, the reasons aren't quite the same as they used to be. Today, he's less afraid of Snart turning him into an icicle for villain-related reasons...

...and more afraid of Snart turning him into an icicle for sister-related reasons.

"Ramon."

"Snart." OK, that try at bravado failed miserably. He soldiers on. "What brings you here today?"

"Oh..." The taller man checks his hip against the desk, raises an eyebrow at him. "Not much."

Maybe the former crook isn't here for the obvious reason. Maybe he's here to check in on the metahuman he fought with Barry two nights ago, or to ask about a tweak to the cold gun, or, hell, just to shoot the breeze...

"So, you have a date with my sister tonight."

And so much for that. "Yeah."

"Hmmmmm." Eyebrows lifted, arms folded, Snart studies what seems to be a span of blank wall with a very thoughtful expression.

It's suddenly just really too much.

"Snart, if you're going to give me the 'shovel talk,' just get it over with."

But that just earns him a slow blink and a tilt of the head. " 'Shovel talk?' "

Cisco blinks back. "Um. You know, 'I have a gun and a shovel and if you hurt her, I'll use them.' That sort of thing."

"Ah." Snart appears to consider the matter. "Well, true enough. But I'm not really the one you have to worry about." He straightens from his habitual slouch. "These days, Lisa can take care of herself if someone hurts her."

"That does not surprise me." Cisco hesitates. "Like, how?"

"Well. There was the one guy who cheated on her." He studies his nails. " And laughed in her face about it."

"And?"

"He was in our...the...business. And last I knew, everyone in Central City had been made aware the guy was untrustworthy and not to work with him. Or _else_. Where _else_ means Lisa and her people."

"Fitting."

"Quite. And the one who slapped her when she broke up with him." He nods at Cisco's wince. "Yes. I think his arm is working again. I think. Even if the fingers will never be quite right."

"And then there was the one who actually put something questionable in her drink."

Cisco stares at Snart for a moment. Then, in a voice every bit as cold as the other man's, says, "Tell me he's a gold statue."

Snart's eyebrows rise. "No. But he's in Iron Heights. And she made sure he was found with something that means he's in for a lot longer than he would have been for the real offense." His tone is thick with distaste. "One of the better things my sister has ever done."

"I can agree with that." Cisco spreads his hands out. "All right. I get it. Hurt Lisa, she doesn't just let bygones be bygones. I respect that. I like it."

"Of course, if you hurt her, and she, by some stretch of the imagination, left any portion of you intact..."

"Icicle. I know."

"Actually, Mick's known to be quite protective of Lisa." Snart looks thoughtful. "But I think you'd have to watch out for Sara more. The whole 'no woman should suffer' thing..."

"Yeeeaahhh...I get it, man. Your girlfriend's scary." He holds his hands up. "That's a compliment, you know?"

"I do."

"Did I just hear my name?"

Sara Lance takes two steps into the room, smiles at Cisco, then rolls her eyes at Snart. "We're running late. You said you'd only be in here five minutes."

"Almost done."

"Ah." She takes a long look at Cisco. "Shovel talk?"

"Something like."

"OK." This time, she grins at both of them. "Len, you know better. Cisco's a sweetheart. He'd never hurt Lisa. And he knows we'd all be in line to hurt him if he did."

"Aw, thanks, Sara. I think."

"Welcome." She addresses Snart. "I'll be outside for another minute, then I'm heading home. We've got stuff to do before the Steins get there for dinner."

"Right." As she vanishes again, leaving Cisco to consider the implausible notion of the crook and the assassin hosting the Steins for any reason, the crook in question looks back at him.

"Seriously, Ramon..." Snart stops, shakes his head. "Sara's right. I don't seriously think you'd do anything to hurt Lisa."

"Then why..."

"Lisa, she's not used to people being...," he appears to consider and reject a few words, then shrugs, "kind. And when people are, she's always looking for the catch. She's had reason to be that way." He turns his head and looks after Sara. "I was the same way. Once. So I'm just saying...be patient with that. She's come by it honestly. She's not used to good people caring about her."

Cisco blinks.

"I think you just paid me a compliment, Snart."

"Yeah, well, tell anyone, especially Lisa, and I'll deny it forever, Ramon. Just...keep that in mind. OK?"

"I will." He hesitates a long moment. "She's lucky to have you. You know?"

He gets a half-smile in response as Snart starts walking toward the door.

"Family looks after each other," the other man says over his shoulder. "And it took us, me and Lisa, long enough to realize that although that sometimes doesn't apply to blood family, it can apply to other people."

"Whereas 'looks after' means veiled and not-so-veiled threats of violence?"

It earns him a rare laugh. "Sometimes. Enjoy the movie." A pause and one last smirk. "And Ramon?"

"Snart?"

"You're right. _Icicle_."


End file.
